


Monsters Don't Bite

by HuiLian



Series: Halloween Content War [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, halloweencontentwar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: “Bullshit! You put me in Arkham!” Jason pushed Dick to the wall and put his hand to Dick’s throat. “Do you know I was five doors away from the Joker? Do you even care?”





	Monsters Don't Bite

**Author's Note:**

> For Halloween Content War. Day 3: Monsters. I’m really sorry about how short this is. :’(

“You think of me as a monster, don't you?"  
  
The words pierced Dick's heart. He had never thought of Jason as a monster. Wary of him, when he first came back to Gotham,  sure, but never a monster. Jason was his brother, for god's sake.   
  
“I never thought of you as a monster, Jay,” Dick said slowly.  
  
Jason's eyes darken. That was not how Dick intended the words to be received.   
  
“Bullshit! You put me in Arkham!” Jason pushed Dick to the wall and put his hand to Dick's throat. “Do you know I was five doors away from the Joker? Do you even care?”  
  
Dick was shocked. He didn't knew that. He didn't knew that they put Jason five doors away from the Joker. The thought of Joker's laugh, on repeat every day, was horrifying to even imagine. And Jason experienced it. Dick made Jason experienced it.   
  
He deserved hell.   
  
“Jay, you're not a monster.”  
  
“Yeah, right.” Jason snorted. “You put me in the same place as the rest of Gotham's monsters. I must be a monster to you.”  
  
“No, Jay, …," Dick tried to explain. Honestly, he didn't knew what he was going to say. There was no excuse for him to put Jason in Arkham. Bruce was dead, the city was in turmoil, and he was responsible for Damian, yes, but that was not an excuse. Dick had promised to himself that he would protect Jason when he first returned. He was given a second chance, and he was not going to waste it. But in reality, he put his brother in the same space as the man who had killed him simply because he didn't have the time to deal with his brother.  
  
God, he put Jay in Arkham. What kind of a brother was he?  
  
“Save it. I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Jason growled out. With that, he fired his grapple hook and left Dick alone with his thoughts.    
  
Dick had never felt as much as a failure before.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
